


Spacedogs summer fics

by karomel_the_prompt_angel



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Merpeople AU, Nigel is smart, Spacedogs, Spacedogs Summer, Surfer nigel, cuteness, darko and nigel are domestic saps, gabi sees nigel with adam, spelling bee au, the borrowers au, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karomel_the_prompt_angel/pseuds/karomel_the_prompt_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For spacedogs summer July 3rd-10th</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spacedogs chat group](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Spacedogs+chat+group).



They are in bed.  
They are naked.  
They weren't doing anything though.  
what really boggled Nigel's mind was that neither him nor adam wanted to do anything, it was just too damn hot. Nigel cursed the fact that the central air was busted for the entire apartment complex on the hottest day of the year. Even lying side by side by was sweltering.  
Nigel glanced over at adam, usually seeing him laid out and bare, skin pinked and covered in sweat would mean wonderful things had happened, but today his cock barely gave an interested twitch. Apparently it decided it was too damn hot to move today as well. Either way nigel was more concerned that adam was getting too hot, the last thing they needed today was a trip to the emergency room because adam had gotten heat stroke.  
“Darling?”   
Adam just hummed to acknowledge him, refusing to open his eyes.  
“How you doing baby?”  
“I’m hot nigel, i don't like being hot. i get sweaty and it's gross.”  
“I know adam, but the landlord says the central air won't be fixed till late tomorrow or the day after.”  
Adam's face scrunched up as he made a fussy noise, making nigel chuckle. Just the nigel got an idea.  
“I’ll be right back darling.” He said as he rolled out of bed.  
“Where are you going?”  
“Don't worry, i’ve got a brilliant idea.”  
With that nigel made his way into the kitchen, groaning with the heat and humidity that greeted him when he left their slightly cooler bedroom. En route nigel picked up two large ziploc bags and two thin tea towels, silently he praised adam's insistence on a fridge that had an ice machine in it after their first fridge went on the fritz.  
He filled both bags halfway up with ice and just enough water to keep both bags malleable, before closing them tightly and returning to their bedroom  
In the bedroom adam had not moved an inch but he had opened his eyes to watch the door for nigel's return.  
“What are those for?”  
“To help cool us down baby.”  
Nigel placed one tea towel down over adam's stomach, shushing him as he fussed about being covered up. Adam settled almost instantly though when nigel placed one bag of ice on top of the thin towel, adam wrapped his arms around the bag of ice and moaned.  
Nigel just chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to his damp forehead. He turned from adam and set the fan on a higher setting before joining him on the bed with his own bag of ice.  
This was a little better but he still couldn't wait for the central air to be fixed.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zootopia au   
> There be minor spoilers ahead, skip this chapter if you haven't seen the movie yet!

Adams nose twitched as he woke up, he reached out his paws to curl up next to nigel only to be met with thin air. blinking his eyes open adam poked his head out of the mound of blankets he was under, looking around for his wolf. he found him stuffing various articles of clothing into a duffle bag, adams long ears perked up glad that nigel hadn't left yet.

“Nigel? are you going somewhere, did mr. Big call you out for a business trip?”

across the room nigel stiffened, slowly he looked over his shoulder at adam. he shook his head and sighed.

“No baby, Mr. Big didn't call me away.”

Adams head tilted to the side, he noticed that nigel's tail was low between his legs. 

“Then why are you packing? Are we going somewhere? Nigel you know i don't like surprises.”

nigel came over and sat on their bed next to adam, he too one of adam's paws into his own.

“Adam Darling, you're not going anywhere. . . i am. at least until this whole  savage thing blows over or gets fixed.

“Savage? nigel you won't go savage, you don't have to leave.”

nige just shook his head, “Darling you don't know that for sure. other mammals already don't like us together-----”

“Why?! because i'm a bunny and you're a wolf? nigel you never cared about what other mammals say before! why now?”

nigel took adam's face in his paws, using one to smooth over adams now drooping ears.

“i don't care what others say, but it's because i'm a predator and you're a prey that i'm leaving, just for a little while. if i went savage and hurt you even without meaning to, i could never forgive myself. i was already pretty fucking savage before i met you---”

“Thats right,  before you met me. nigel you're so much better now, i don't understand while you think you'll hurt me i know you won't!”

“Adam,fucking Otterson went savage! Mr. Bigs fucking florist went savage, i've been spending a lot of time  we have no idea if this shits contagious or if its really in our biology like that bunny cop said! That's why i should leave, please understand.”

nigel watched as tears welled up in adams blue eyes and rolled down his cheeks. adam shook his head and launched himself at nigel, arms locking around his middle.

“No! You can't leave! i won't let you!”

NIgel sighed and nuzzled into adams trembling body, he laid back taking adam with him, he curled up under the blankets that made up their nest.

“Alright adam, i’ll stay. dont cry, please don't cry.”


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merpeople au  
> From the ramblings from the spacedogs chat group where Adam is a pink dolphin mer and nigel is a tiger shark mer. Also like the loneliest whale in the world where her Echo location frequency is different from other whales so she is essentially mute, as no other whales can hear her. Adam had the same problem his "song" is refrencing to his Echo location.

Adam was alone.

His pod had left him after his father died, not only for the strange coloring of his tail but also because to them his song was silent. And there so he could hear his own song just fine, no one else of his pod could not even his own father.

The only one who stayed with him was his father's best friend a manta ray mer by the name of Harlan comma which was nice but didn't do anything to fill the hole in his chest he always felt.

Adam had tried to start a relationship with a pretty angel fish mer name the best, that came to stay in the Reef he now called home. But that hadn't ended well, even she couldn't hear his song..

So Adam resigned himself to being alone for the rest of his life, singing to himself as he watched the stars from his favorite Rock. At least that had been his plan until the day he's been crashed into by a tiger shark mer while he was out collecting food, singing to himself as he went. 

Naturally Adam panicked and struggled in the Sharks hold, it wasn't every day a dolphin mer saw a shark. Absently Adam wondered if his old pods warning was true, that because of his strangeness and pink tail he was going to be eaten alive!

“Stop! I'm not going to hurt you! It's you! It's your song that I hear!”

Adam stopped abruptly, he looked up at the mers face but didn't meet his eyes.

“My song?”

“Yeah, your song. The one you were just singing ever since I came to this fucking part of the ocean I've heard it and I just had to fucking find it.”

Adam showed himself away, his face drawn tight.

“Don't lie to me, I don't like liars. Besides no one can hear my song.”

With that Adam left the mer behind and swim up to hide on his favorite Rock. He'd only been there a few minutes when he heard a splash behind him, he looked and was surprised to see the same mer as before resting his arms on his Rock.

“Please go away, I don't want to talk to you.”

The mer chuckled, Adam found he hadn't meant to be funny.

“Don't be like that gorgeous, I really can hear your so---”

Adam shook his head, “No, that's not possible. My old pod left me because I'm strange and strangely colored and they can't hear my song! No one can hear it.”

With that Adam crossed his arms and face the way from the mer and a huff. He had thought that would be the end of it, then the mershark started to whistle. Adams whole body went rigid and he turned with a wide shocked eyes to him. There coming from this stranger was his song. The song ended and the more smiled softly at him

“See gorgeous, I told you I can hear your song.”

Adam blushed and ducked his head, “My name is Adam, not gorgeous.”

“Well Adam, I'm Nigel.”

“It's very nice to meet you Nigel.”

“Likewise darling.”

Adam smiled.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surfer nigel ♡♡♡  
> Adam doesnt like the ocean, but he has nothing to worry about with Nigel there

“Come on darling, get on the surfboard.”

“No.”

“Adam we won't go that far out the water is Crystal Clear you'll be able to see the bottom.”

“The water makes things appear closer than what they are, just like a car mirror. What we perceive as a few feet could actually be hundreds of feet Nigel!”

Nigel side, it had been Adam's idea for him to pick up a new “less dangerous” hobby, and surfing had been his answer. He was rather good at it already competing, and winning in amateur competitions. He wanted to take adam out on his board to watch the sunset before heading back to the shore to stargaze with them, but Adam was having none of it

“come on darling, trust me. If you fall in you know I'll pull you out.”

“That's not the problem Nigel.”

“Then what's the fucking problem.”

Adam pulled his sweater tied around himself, “We know more about space than we do about our own ocean.”

“No shit?!”

Adam nodded. 

Nigel side, trying to think of a way to approach this with Adam after all he was out on the ocean nearly every day... That's it!

“Darling listen to me alright? I'm out here almost every day right?”

Adam nodded.

“And nothing too terrible has happened to me has it?”

Adam shook his head.

“Nw what makes you think I wouldn't do everything within my fucking power to make sure nothing bad happens to you.”

Adam shrugged.

“All I want to do is take you out on the board and watch the sunset with you. Then we'll come right back to Shore and watch the stars for as long as you want. How about it gorgeous?”

Adam chewed on his lip and thought, everything nigel had said made sense and he trusted night so very much.

Perhaps it wouldn't be too bad.

“Alright Nigel... But not too far out!”

Nigel smiled and raised his hand towards Adam beckoning him closer, “ Of course Adam.”

Adams stepped into the water to wear Nigel sad across the board, he took his hand and climbed onto it. Where he promptly picked his feet up and wrapped his arms around his knees. Nigel chuckled and kissed Adam's neck, and started to paddle them out.


	5. day 5

 "Hold on a second."

 Darko stopped abruptly as Nigel through his arm across his chest.

"What the fuck forward?"

"I have to get a souvenir for Adam." Nigel said jabbing a finger at a shop.

 Darko shook his head laughing exasperatly at his friend.

"You are so whipped."

Nigel raised his brow at him, "says the man who has a $28,000 diamond necklace in his luggage for his wife."

 Darko purse his lips and Shrugged, "what can I say she likes shiny things."

 "Exactly, and my darling legs giant shiny balls of gas and fire. Now let's go into the shop it's completely spaced themed."

 Dark outside and rolled his eyes, he wondered how their loved ones had turned mania's two most ruthless drug lords into domestic saps.


	6. day 6

This was her worst fear; Nigel had come back for her. Gabi had heard he survived the gunshot and left the country to recuperate and recover but that had been 4 years ago, she let her guard down thinking you'd finally given up on her, but she realizes now that she was wrong.

 She'd come to California with her Orchestra to play at a Gala being held at an observatory in honor of some kid who discovered two New Super planets with atmosphere is almost identical to Earth. Gabi had expected a boring event, plagued by the by the endless chatter of the high-society, she hadn't expected to see Nigel standing across the room smiling softly at her. Her breath caught in her throat, he was still the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, dressed in black from head to toe and he looked even more handsome with the beard that he was sporting.

 Gabi was rooted where she stood as he began walking in her Direction, her heart pounding in her chest as he drew closer she opened her mouth to greet him and possibly tell him off when Nigel got her. Except she was stunned into silence as he walked right past her.

She turned to see where she heard his usual “ _hello gorgeous”_ realizing now that Nigel hadn't been looking at her but past her. He was now speaking to the man behind her, she recognized him it was the kid the gala was being held for. He couldn’t have been older than nineteen maybe twenty years old he beamed up at Nigel leaning up on his toes to kiss him as Nigel wrapped his arm around the kids waist. She was just about to call them out asking Nigel what the hell he was doing when a hand grabbed her elbow and a very familiar voice said.

 “Don't.”

Gabi whirled around to find yet another man she had not expected to see here tonight.

 “Darko?”

 He nodded, “Let's go take a smoke Gabi.”

 He offered his arm to her and in her shock she took it letting him lead her out to the patio, there Darko lit up a smoke and held out his lighter to Gabi, even though she had promised Charlie she would quit she still carry the pack in her purse for those _just-in-case_ moments like this one.

Gabi inhaled deeply and then spoke on her exhale.

 “When did Nigel start going after jailbait?”

Darko's brows scrunched up before a look of realization came over features and he laughed.

That's Adam Nigel's Little Star and he's turning twenty-nine next week, so he's hardly jailbait.”

 “Twenty-nine?! He looks eighteen!?

 Darko laugh again, “Yeah and it's gotten them into some pretty hairy situations too. Nigel has been beat over the head by some old broad with her umbrella.”

Gabi couldn't help but smile, but she quickly schooled her face back to neutral.

“What are they doing together? He won't be good for this kid Nigel will destroy his life and put them into a world he can't handle.”

He glared at her, “Like he pulled you? If I remember correctly and I know I do, Nigel wanted to keep you out of that life keep you safe but who nags and begged him to take them along because it was exciting. _Please Nigel teach me to shoot, please Nigel taking me with you to the club, please Nigel take me with you on the next run_ , hmmmm?

Gabi glared back at him but Darko was unfazed, used to her looks and her sneers.

“You did Gabi, he tried to tell you no but you had him wrapped so tightly around your little finger and whipped all you had to do was back those pretty little eyes and he do damn near anything for you. It was all fun and games for you until you got in too fast and Too Deep got scared, and tried to leave but the thing is that once you're in its damn near impossible to leave. Except Daddy's Little Princess couldn't handle that could she couldn't take responsibility for her own actions, so she blames her husband and that's when things started going to shit for the both of you. That's when Nigel started going crazy, that's when he started blowing up; he damn near died because of you. For you! To death do you part is a fucking oath for him and you damn well knew he wasn't going to kill you, you know he'd never hurt you!”

Gabi watched on as Darko scrubs face with his hands laughing hysterically.

“And you want to know the best part? The best part is that Adam has Nigel wrapped tight around his little finger and more whipped than you ever did and it's been nothing but a good thing. Where you batted your eyes to make your life more exciting, Adam does it so Nigel will be more careful, and safe, so that he comes home. Our business is booming and more than 80% of it is actually legal under Adams influence.

Gabi sneered and rolled her eyes.

“So he was able to change Nigel where I couldn't? Is he that fucking special?”

“No, where you tried to force a change in Nigel, Adam knows he can't. Any more than Nigel could change him, but they both have changed not because of them wanting the other to change but to change for each other, because they wanted to be better for the other person.”

Darko stood and crushed the butt of a cigarette under his boot, turning his back on Gabi when she decided to pipe up.

“You know it won't last night! He'll do something to scare him off I'm sure of it, he always does.”

He turned back to her, “Actually Gabi, They will be celebrating their third wedding anniversary in four months.  Two fucking years longer than what you had with him, so go play your pretty music and then leave. Nigel has already forgotten about you so do him the same favor. We’re done here; I've got to congratulate our Starman.

With nothing more to say Darko turned from her and walked back into the gala, Gabi stared after him suddenly she was cold and has a strange uncomfortable feeling like she had just lost something.


	7. day 7

Adam had always thought his life as a borrower wasn't all that bad he lived with his father and his giant house and I always have warm clothes and plenty of food all in all Adam was relatively happy

But he was lonely

He had his father in their elderly - on Bruiser even his father's best but none of them were Borrowers. He was the only one he knew.

 His father found Adam as a baby in the middle of his patio, so tiny he could have stepped on Adam if Bruiser had nearly bitten through his shoe. His father had waited for someone to come back for him, but no one did. So deciding against leaving the tiny babe at the mercy of the elements, or even the garden cat his father took a dive into his life and home to raise him as his own, feeling very much like the little old lady in the story of Thumbelina.

 Adam's father was a retired military Doctor Who would have to take long trips away, when he could he would take Adam with him and when he couldn't Harlan would stay with Adam until he was old enough to stay behind on his own. His father had made it easier for Adam to traverse the house when he wasn't around, constructing an elaborate system of gondolas and ladders made from paper cups, toothpaste, and twine.

Adams whole world was the house she lived in, but it was still lonely wishing for someone to connect with. Most days were uneventful and he could take his mind off The Emptiness in his chest with his beloved routines and schedules, which is why he was outside today. It was laundry day, his father had already hung up his own clothing to dry and now it was Adams turn.

 Adams hands are full as a carry the basket full of wet clothes to the clothesline his father had built just for him. Just as he was about to set his basket down the leaves of the Bush at the edge of the patio shop and he dropped his Basket in Fright. Perhaps it was the garden cat coming to terrorize him again, but just as Adam was about to call his father or brother to come stay with him a dark figure stumbled out of the leaves and onto the patio.

Adam gasp, the creature was certainly smaller than a cat but almost as hairy. It appeared at him from the Dark Hollow eyes of a wooden mask belatedly he realize this was not some strange creature he was looking at but another borrower. Well another borrower was certainly something strange did Adam comma especially when it was brandishing what looks like a spear at him, he had no clue what to do.

 The borrowers lifted his mask with a red stained hand, only now that Adam noticed the man's left side was soaked with red. Blood, his brain supplied the man did look awfully pale to, Adam stared curiously at him head cocked to the side as the man opened his mouth to speak.

"Angel."

 Afterwards the strange far away were promptly collapsed face-first with a muted thud comma shocking Adam into movement. He turned and ran towards the house as fast as he could, his fingers clenching and unclenching as he did.

"DAD!"


	8. day 8

"If you don't fucking sit down, I will punch you in the dick."

 Scowling Nigel did sit down, knowing that even though Darko was his best friend he would most certainly follow through with his threat.

 "I just want to see you when Adam walks on."

 Darko snorted and shook his head, "God you are so fucking wet, look at you wearing a fucking shirt that says number 1 Adam raki fan."

Nigel looked at Darko and then pointedly down and his friend shirt, his expression clearly saying really?

 Darko look down at his own shirt and emblazed proudly with team raki against a knockoff of NASA logo, he looked back up at Nigel.

"Shut the fuck up."

Nigel just left, sitting back in his seat he quieted as the lights of the auditorium dimmed and the announcer spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you’ll please take your seats, the last two finalists will take the stage."

 Sure enough as everyone settled down to teenagers walked on stage. One was a rat faced little shit and named Matthew and the other was his own blessed star Adam. They stood side-by-side as a judge stood to speak with them.

"Now as you know according to the National Spelling Bee official rules both of you will go back and forth spelling your words until one of you gets one wrong if that happens the other contestant will get a chance to spell the same word if they get it wrong as well will continue on. If they get it correct they will win the spelling bee and go on to Nationals and possibly world. Are you ready to begin gentlemen?"

 Both of them nodded.

"All right mister Raki we'll begin with you."

A voice rang out from the audience, "KICK HIS ASS BABY!"

A blush rose up Adams cheeks and he smiled slightly as he scolded his boyfriend.

"Nigel! Language!"

There was a pause and then the voice came again.

"Sorry gorgeous!"

A collective polite laugh swept over the audience, many of them already used to Nigel’s little outbursts of unconditional support. With a nod from the judge Adam was given his first word, and so began the last leg of the tournament. Back and forth they went spelling word after word each one more difficult than the last. They went on for an hour and a half and Nigel could tell that his darling was getting tired.

"Mister Brown, your word is eudaemonic."

Matthew's face scrunched up, "Can you use it in a sentence?"

The judge did and still Matthew looked confused.

"Is it e-u-d-e-m-o-n-i-c?"

The judges lips thinned as she pressed them together, "Mister Brown you are incorrect. Mister Raki, can you spell eudaemonic?"

Adam worried his lip; he always had trouble with this word even with Nigel's help. He spared a quick glance at his boyfriend, Nigel caught his eye, he smiled and nodded at Adam, next to Nigel, darko threw up two thumbs up. Adam smiled and took a deep breath in; he knew it didn't matter in the end if he won today or not. He knew that Nigel would love him anyway. Just like he always had and always would continue to do so if Adam decided to try for Nationals again.

He let of the breath he was holding, feeling slightly calmer and more confident than what he had.

"Is it e-u-d-a-e-m-o-n-i-c?”

"Mister Raki you are correct! Congratulations you've won the New York state spelling bee and will move on to Nationals!"

The auditorium erupted into deafening applause causing Adam to cover his ears. Soon he was wrapped up in the tight embrace of Nigel's arms, kissing him again and again all over his face.

"You did it gorgeous! You fucking did it! I knew you could!"

Adam grinned up at Nigel and kissed him back, he held tight to Nigel’s waist as he was led off the stage and into a quiet hallway behind it.

"We'll have to go back in there to get your trophy and get your picture taken, but we can wait her for a bit until it calms down in there, yeah?"

Adam was about to respond when the familiar voice of his father came from behind him.

"Adam?"

He turned to find his father standing there with tears in his eyes.

"DAD? Why are you crying? Why are you here, I thought you had to work late tonight?"

His dad laughed, running a hand across his face.

“I got off work early and decided to come here and support you, but our late than never I figured. Imagine my surprise though to find a whole group of people here waving signs and wearing t-shirts in support of you. And him crying at him, because I'm so happy and I'm so so proud of you."

Adam didn't look directly at his father but he did smile and leave Nigel’s side to help him around his waist, its Dad in turn swept and mopped and your tight embrace. Is Adam was seen scrubbing at his eyes with his fingers over what he had just witnessed he'd never admit it. Then Nigel was leveled with a stare from Adam's father.

“And you, I told you to leave Adam alone. Don't think I don't know about you two sneaking up to the roof at night."

 Nigel had the decency to blush and look sheepish.

"In fact I still think Adam could do so much better than you."

At Nigel's glare he held up his hand to quell any protests for me and then smiled.

"But. . . Even I can see that you are just as stubborn as Adam and that you love him very much."

Nigel smiled back and nodded, "More than anything."

Adam looked up at his father, " I love him too Dad, I really do."

He looks down at Adam adoringly and ran his hand through his son's hair.

"Well I guess that settles that then hmmm? No more sneaking out to the roof, and if Nigel is going to be over your bedroom door stays open. Am I understood?"

Both boys smiled and nodded, Mr. Raki smiled back.

"Alright then, let's got get your trophy Adam."


End file.
